mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ticket Master
The Ticket Master is the third episode of the first season and first aired on October 29th 2010 Writers: Amy Keating Rogers & Lauren Faust Episode Summary While helping Applejack harvest apples, Twilight receives a letter from Princess Celestia along with two tickets to "The Grand Galloping Gala", an annual ball/party that takes place in Canterlot, inviting her and a guest of her choice. Applejack expresses an interest in the second ticket, wanting to raise money to fix up the farm and its supplies (and even Granny Smiths hip). Rainbow Dash, having overheard the conversation after waking from her nap, is also interested as The Wonderbolts, a famous aerial acrobatic pegasus troupe, are planning to perform at the Gala. The two friends tried to hoof-wrestle for the extra ticket and then tried to convince Twilight over which goal was better than the other. Unable to choose between the two, Twilight says she will think about it over lunch. As she heads into town, Pinkie Pie discovers the tickets and, seeing how the Gala is a massive party, is very keen to go. Rarity and Fluttershy soon learned about the tickets themselves and also wish to go. Rarity dreamed of a Cinderella-style fantasy, ending with a chance of meeting (and eventually marrying) Celestia's nephew. Fluttershy, while not exactly interested in the party itself, wanted to visit the flower and wildlife-filled private gardens outside the castle. All five friends arrived and an argument commences over who should get the spare ticket. Twilight breaks it up, reminding them that it is her ''decision, and promised that she will figure it out. Of course, with five friends, each with their own reasons to go, she couldn't think of a solution, as four of them would be left in disappointment (three, if she decided to give up both tickets). The fact that she haven't eaten all day didn't help much either. As she agonizes over the situation, her friends begin giving her large favors with varying degrees of subtlety. Dash left a hole in a rain cloud to keep her dry. Rarity gave her a splendorous makeover. Applejack plied her with desserts. Fluttershy and her animal friends cleaned her house (the idea came from her rabbit friend, Angel). And Pinkie threw a party of her own for her. The situation becomes chaotic when Pinkie accidentally informs the whole town about the extra ticket, leading to a Benny Hill-esque chase. Managing to make it back home, Twilight finds her friends already there and she breaks down, telling them she doesn't want to disappoint anyone. They apologize after realizing how much stress they put on their friends for a couple of tickets. Twilight, after relaying her report on how one's blessing can affect friendship, decides to return both the tickets, saying that she'd rather not go at all than leave out any of her friends. A swift reply letter from Celestia contains ''6 tickets, saying she should have just asked for more in the first place. Spike also gets a ticket, despite his earlier insistence of the gala being too "girly". Twilight's Friendship Report Dear Princess Celestia, I learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings. But when there's not enought blessing to go around, having more than your friend's can make you feel pretty awful. Quotes: *'Rarity': I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder: "Who is ''that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I'll cause such a sensation, that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself. And the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance, that she would introduce me... to "him"... her nephew! The most handsome, elegable unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet... Our hearts would melt... Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marraige, and of course I would say... "'YES!!!". We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess which is... (giggles) what I would become upon marrying "him"... *'''Rarity: Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party... and prevent me from meeting my true love. (dramatically) How could you?! *'Twilight': QUIET! *'Pinkie Pie': And then I said "Oatmeal? Are you craz--?!" *'Spike': Do you have any rubies? ...No? OK. I'll have the hay fries. Extra Crispy! *'Rarity': We will be the belles of ball, you and I. Everyone will be clammoring for our attention. All eyes will be on us! And then everyone will finally know the most beautiful, most talented, the most sophisticated pony in all Equestria is RARITY THE UNICORN! (laughs nervously) And Twilight Sparkle, of course... *'Applejack': I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple plumwurst, ANNND Apple Brown Betty! Uh, the dessert, not my auntie... *'Twilight': Fluttershy, not you too! *'Fluttershy': Oh! Well hello, Twilight. I hope you don't mind. We're all doing a little "Spring Cleaning" for you. *'Twilight': It's Summer... *'Fluttershy': Oh... Well, better late than never, right? *'Twilight': You're not doing this for the ticket, are you? *'Fluttershy': Oh no... I'm doing this because you're my very best friend (turns to see Angel), right Angel? *''(Angel gives a stern look)'' *'Fluttershy': Oh... yes. We are just doing this for the ticket... *'Twilight': PINKIE!!! *'Pinkie Pie': Yes, Twilight? (flashes eyes) *'Twilight': At least the other ponies ''tried ''to be subtle about the ticket... Category:Episodes